murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
All That Glitters
"All That Glitters" is the eleventh episode of the eighth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred-seventh episode of the series. It first aired January 19, 2015. Summary Murdoch and Crabtree investigate the murder of a land surveyor in Northern Ontario. Detective Murdoch investigates the death of Edward Graham who collapsed in front of the station house. His last words were 'eagle flight'. Graham who, according to Dr. Grace, may have been poisoned had been working as a surveyor for the Ontario government marking out a route for the new Temiskaming & Northern Ontario Railway. Murdoch and Constable Crabtree are soon on their way to the remote town of Haileybury. There are several suspects. Harold Richmond lost a potential fortune when Graham re-routed the railway away from the town; Graham had a relationship with a female miner, Mack who now seems to have an interest in Crabtree; and Graham's assistant doesn't seem to miss his old boss. To solve the crime, Murdoch will have to determine the meaning of the mysterious symbols found on a hand-drawn map. Back in Toronto meanwhile, Dr. Ogden enters Inspector Brackenreid's painting in an amateur exhibition which does not please him. His painting is stolen, but soon recovered - minus its frame, which is all the thief wanted. His artistic ego is bolstered when the exhibition assistant, by the name of Tom Thomson, offers Brackenreid good money for the painting on canvas without its frame. Character Revelations * George's Aunt Nettle lived near Haileybury until she moved back to Newfoundland. She couldn't stand the mainland, terrified of moose. Continuity * Brackenreid's painting hobby, started at the top of Season 8, is featured in this episode when Julia sees an artistic vision in his works and enters one in an exhibition. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1902 - Edwardian Era (1901-1910) when King Edward VII rules of the British Empire. * This episode combines Ontario’s silver rush with Aboriginal rights and the Group of Seven artists. * The purchaser of Inspector Brackenreid's painting is Tom Thomson, later a famed Canadian artist and inspiration of the "Group of Seven" Canadian landscape artists. Thomson and the Group's artistic style bears a striking resemblance to that seen in Brackenreid's works. * The episode ends with "In 1903, Silver was found near Cobalt, Ontario. The Provincial Government extinguished the Indian Land Title." Trivia *Reference to the episode [[Republic of Murdoch|''Republic of Murdoch]] *During this episode's shoot while off the set, Hélène Joy (Julia Ogden) had a biking accident; her broken arm was cleverly concealed until 'The Devil Wears Whalebone'''. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Guest Cast Katie Messina as Mack Glen Gould as Migizi Pimise Adam Kenneth Wilson as Jagger Brown Ryan Hollyman as Harold Richmond Douglas Nyback as Frank Gowdy Brock Morgan as Tom Thomson Robin Ward as Charles Arthur McCool Billy Merasty as Elder Evan Sabba as Edward Graham Catherine Bruce as Mrs. Graham Michael Chwastiak as Bartender Uncredited Cast Gallery Category:Season Eight